Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for electrocardiogram (ECG) based rate detection. More specifically, the ECG based rate detector functions in real-time, is low complexity and utilizes low-memory.
Description of the Related Art
Heart rate detection from electrocardiogram (ECG) signal has been well studied. Some methods proposed previously, detect the QRS complex peaks by high pass filtering and subtraction of a fixed threshold. This method, though straight forward has the disadvantage that it is not robust to variations in relative amplitude. Another technique proposes use of discrete wavelet transform to remove mean variations and other artifacts. The peaks corresponding to the R-waves are detected using slope detection and thresholding. Some of the other signal processing choices include adaptive filtering to remove artifacts, matched filtering to detect the QRS complex and frequency tracking.